


Moon Dance

by BlueDisquiet



Series: Nuclear Factor Cappa [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDisquiet/pseuds/BlueDisquiet
Summary: Kei hummed, then turned to him, “Dance with me.”Tobio blinked. Kei was staring at him, his hand stretched out in an invitation.“We just danced.” He said.“Well yeah, but I want to dance with you. Just the two of us. Without the crowd and cameras and the noise.”Or what happens when Kei and Tobio share a private dance by the pool.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Nuclear Factor Cappa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Moon Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my "Nuclear Factor Cappa" AU. This particular fic is set somewhere in the future after Tobio and Kei get together. 
> 
> ༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ plz have this and enjoy.

* * *

Kei was nowhere to be found. 

It was well late in their wedding reception, and Tobio couldn’t find Kei anywhere. The last he saw him, Kei was talking to one of the guests whose name Tobio didn’t really remember. Then the cake was brought in and everyone got distracted.

Their reception was held in a grand ballroom of one of the five-star hotels facing the bay in Tokyo, with floor-length windows that had been thrown open to let in the night air, and a dozen chandeliers (he counted) that were polished to perfection.

It wasn’t their idea, of course. They both wanted something simple, quaint. But when their friends  were made aware of their engagement, they insisted on holding a large reception. Yamaguchi even prepared a presentation on the merits of hosting big weddings to convince them that this was, in fact, a great idea, and “not a waste of time and money, shut up Tsuki!”. In the end, they agreed. Tobio didn't think they stood a chance, really, what with both Yamaguchi  _ and _ Yachi declaring themselves the “official” wedding planners once their wedding date was decided.

The orchestra was playing some classical song on the stage at the other end of the room while most of the guests were currently seated at the tables that dotted either side of the dance floor, enjoying the wedding cake. Tobio glanced around, straining his eyes to try and spot that familiar fluff of blond hair. 

His eyes found Miwa’s who was sitting at one of the tables on the right side of the floor, together with Alisa, and walked up to them. 

“Have you seen Kei?” He asked.

“Oh, Tobio! Not since the cake-cutting.” Miwa must have noticed his frown because she added “Something wrong?” 

“Ah no. I’m going to look for him.” He brushed her off, turning away from the table.

“I’ll hold the fort!” He heard her reply behind him.

~♕☽~

After he made sure that Kei was, indeed, not in the ballroom, he headed towards the big doors that separated them from the rest of the hotel to start the search for his “husband”. Oh. Husband. It was so stupid. He'd been a friend, a boyfriend, a fiancé, but thinking of Kei as his husband made him blush a little.

Walking along the hallway outside of the ballroom, he mentally started to list the potential places Kei would choose to disappear to until he came across a pair of doors leading to the small garden that was set beside one of the Hotel's pools. 

He walked closer and pushed them open. The cool breeze assailed him first, then he caught the salty-sharp scent of the sea from the bay nearby, before he heard the soothing sound of the water from the big pool. It slipped his mind that access to the pool was part of their “wedding package”, which explained why it was empty. Well, almost empty.

He found Kei standing near the edge of the pool. The soft wind moved the ends of his hair around his forehead. He looked lost in thought, almost frowning. Tobio stared at him. Even like this, barely visible in the dim light, Kei was ethereal, shining almost.

He didn't know how long he stood there watching, until he felt Kei’s eyes on him. 

“Oh, hey king. I was wondering when you’d show up.” 

Tobio huffed, crossing his arms. “You left me to deal with all the guests. We agreed you’d do all the talking, right?”

Kei chuckled.

“I needed some air.” Kei inched closer. “I’m sorry I left you to fend for yourself, your majesty.”

“You could’ve taken me with you, you know.” Tobio grumbled, uncrossing his arms and stepping beside him.

Kei hummed, then turned to him, “Dance with me.”

Tobio blinked. Kei was staring at him, his right hand stretched out in an invitation. 

“We just danced.” He said.

“Well yeah, but I want to dance with you. Just the two of us. Without the crowd and cameras and the noise.”

“Without music?” He frowned.

Kei then took out a small box from one of his pockets that had a pair of those expensive wireless earphones, and handed him one. 

He put the other in his ear. “There. Problem solved. Now, may I have this dance?”

“Have you planned this or something?” Tobio relented, and took his hand. “You lead.”

Kei snorted. “Aren’t Kings supposed to lead?”

“Shut up. You know I’m bad at this. If you keep teasing me, I’ll leave.”

“Okay, okay I’ll lead.” 

Kei’s palm was callused when it slid over his, the skin rough from years of playing volleyball and the manual labor from his artifact restoration fieldwork. He was certain his hand felt the same, if not rougher. 

He didn’t say anything as Kei placed his other hand on his hips, offering a small smile. “This is the part where you put your other hand on my shoulder.” 

"Right, um...okay."

This wasn’t their first dance, of course, yet it always felt strange, being at an almost eye level with his dance partner. It felt more personal that way, more intimate. He also felt more exposed. Kei was too perceptive, too intense.

They shuffled awkwardly at first but when Kei pulled him closer, practically sweeping him in his arms, he easily matched him, step for srep. They knew each other too well and for too long to not anticipate each other's every move.

“You were so nervous when we danced earlier. You weren’t even looking at me.” Kei mumbled.

"Right. Sorry.” He frowned. “It’s just that everyone was watching us, and I didn’t want to mess it up." he trailed off.

"Well, it is our wedding so we are technically the guests of honor, and we do sort of tower over everyone..." Kei mused, easily guiding them through the steps with a gentle flex of his fingers.

Tobio sighed. Kei was right. There was no reason for him to be nervous. After all, they had practiced it at least a dozen times with the instructor, and a dozen more alone, in their apartment. Still, his irrational fear of making a fool of himself and ruining the moment for Kei made their dance practically a chore. In retrospect, he really did ruin the moment for Kei.

“Hey, King, look at me.” Kei offered him a small reassuring smile, sensing his train of thought. “It's just us now. Don't be so nervous.”

Maybe this impromptu dance wasn’t such a terrible idea, after all. The warmth of Kei’s hand on his hips, and the soft song playing in his ear allowed him to finally relax. He leaned his forehead to rest against Kei’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. Tobio felt safe. Loved. Wanted. He didn’t even need to look where he was going as Kei skillfully moved them around.

When the song ended, Kei didn’t move, and neither did he. They just stayed there, locked together in a loose embrace. 

“Thank you for indulging me.” Kei's fingers brushed against his before he let go, packing the earphones away.

Tobio shrugged. He still could not believe that Kei had accepted his proposal. Even when they’d been together for years and the idea of marriage had become more of a ceremonial occasion, an excuse to throw a big party, rather than a relationship milestone. He was content and he hoped Kei felt the same.

“You’ve no idea how much I love you.” he sighed, closing his eyes. He hadn't realized he spoke his thoughts out loud until the sound of a soft chuckle reached his ears. He opened his eyes to see Kei smiling at him, his eyes taking on a speculative gleam. 

“Well I’m glad you do, seeing as how you just married me.”

Tobio frowned. “You’re supposed to say it back.”

At that, Kei stepped in, lancing him with an unwavering stare, and sliding a hand along his jaw, lightly touching him. Tobio could feel his heart thumping heavily behind his chest. The dim lights from the pool accentuated his pale gold strands, and made his skin seem practically translucent. Kei then took another step up, coming so close that Tobio could feel the heat of his body. It took a monumental effort to resist shivering. 

As sweet as his touches were, his eyes were feral with a desperation in them that made his throat dry. Tobio inhaled sharply through his nose. It was too much. He felt like he was drowning.

“It back,” Kei then finally whispered, his lips curling up in a teasing smile. 

Tobio blinked once. Then again. Then he groaned. He should have known. Kei was, after all, a certified bastard. 

“That’s it. I’m leaving.” He spun around, heading for the doors. 

Kei laughed and reached out to him. “Wait! Come back. I'm sorry. You're just so easy to rile up.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He grumbled. 

“Tobio, wait. Say it again.” Kei said, grabbing his arm.

“You ruined the moment.”

“Humor me.”

As if he could actually refuse him. 

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too. After all these years. It’s you. It's always been you. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, in the next life, and the next and the next. It’ll always be you.”

Then Kei’s lips touched his, the caress as light as air, like he was seeking permission before he went further. When Tobio’s mind finally caught up, he pulled at Kei’s hips, urging him closer before deepening the kiss. It shocked him how kissing Kei still gave him butterflies in his stomach. They've been together for almost a decade, but Kei made it feel like it was their first time all over again. 

He had no idea how long they stayed like this, trading long, slow kisses. All too soon, however, Kei pulled back, looking so pleased with himself. His lips were red and his hair slightly messy from when Tobio had run his fingers through it.

“Is my King satisfied?” Kei teased.

"Yeah, it's good. I mean, you're good. I mean, yes." Tobio groaned, burying his face in his hands. "God, Kei..."

Kei huffed a small laugh, pulled down his hands, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Great. Let's go back, then. We don't want to miss our own wedding.”

Tobio allowed himself to be dragged back to the ballroom. He was certain he had one of those stupid smiles on his face, but he couldn't care less. Because tonight, it was about them. Because a few months ago, Kei had said yes. Yes to a future with him, and yes to whatever life might throw at them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/myraoiyama)! 
> 
> Come say hi!!


End file.
